Love and Hate: Binding Ties
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: AU. There is a Dragon of Earth and a Dragon of Heaven. One born to hate, the other to love. One born to be hated, the other to be loved. On the final day, they fight, but only one can live on.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters found in X/1999. I own Raisen and Yohiko, who are pretty so I can live with that.**** And no, Raisen is not an albino, so no one can accuse me of using the stereotypical evil albino.**** And I don't own Rayearth, either.**

**Yoru: Well, I've been putting off writing this for a long time. I had a dream about it, and I wanted desperately to turn it into a fanfiction. But it was disturbing and strange, and I didn't know how to begin. However, it was also powerful, and I think that done right it could be my fanfiction masterpiece.**

**Kuronue: Whoa. Yoru's serious.****Shock.**

**Yoru: I will not rise to the bait. I feel very strongly about this fic, and I will do my best on it.**

**Warnings****: Wow, something I never do. This fic contains several instances of rape, possibly offensive pairings, violence, blood, and basically freaky crap. It is dark and ****AU,**** and Fuuma in particular will be very OOC because he's not the main crazy-evil guy**** and actually manages to not hold a candle (evil-wise) to Raisen**** If you don't read this and then flame me because you read something you didn't want to, I will kick your dog.**

**Pairings: ****Patience, grasshopper, they will**** appear**

Prologue

_The Promised Day comes ever closer. I see it, I feel it, and I wish it were not so. I do not want to see it, do not want to feel it, and I want to be long gone before it comes. But before I have the Twin Star grant my wish, which he will in time, I must find the Dragon of Heaven and bring her into our midst, for she must be the one to love all. She must be a mother, a friend, a sister, a lover._

_And then she must kill. She must kill the Dragon of Earth, the one who hates. He will be a murderer, a rapist, a thief, and a destroyer .He will match her strength, but she must prevail. He must be defeated, and she must be the one to do it._

_They come today, and I must find her now._

_I must._

"Raisen, if you hurt one more kitten…"

"You'll what? Beat me up?"

"Shove it up your nose." Yohiko leaned back and let the sun shine on her face and in her golden hair. She knew that if she stayed much longer in the sun, her alabaster skin would burn and form a hideous contrast to her emerald eyes, but she loved the feeling of the sun on her skin. She snuck a glance at her twin brother, who was morosely poking a calico kitten with a stick.

He, too, was dazzlingly beautiful, but his features were better contrasted in darkness. He was as pale-skinned as she, but his hair was so platinum blonde it was almost silver. He also had the most unnerving scarlet eyes. All their lives she had hated looking into his eyes. There was something in them, something dark and cruel. She sighed; at least he wasn't hitting the kitten anymore.

"What will you shove up my nose? The stick or the kitten?" he asked suddenly.

"Both."

"At least I'm not a gap-toothed bitch." He laughed as she bared her teeth at him, revealing the space between her front teeth.

"Shut up, Clef," she snapped back. He glared at her. He hated it when she referred to him as the little magician on Rayearth. She laughed; he honestly did look like the anime character, albeit real and prettier. He was even short.

"You do realize we're late for class," he said as the clock rang out.

"Yeah."

"When I asked if you wanted to cut class with me, I was joking. You're supposed to be a goody-goody." He stood up and leaned next to her.

"It's our first day of school, but I just don't feel like going." Yohiko moved away from the railing and went under a tree. No sense in burning.

"Are you two lost?" A woman approached them. She was tall and willowy, with gorgeous black hair and even prettier black eyes. Raisen eyed her.

"No. We can see the school from here."

"Ah. Then you are truants."

"Basically."

Yohiko rolled her eyes. Trust Raisen to get them in trouble.

"Raisen, let it go."

"I was just wondering. Tell me, what are your names?" The woman smiled.

Before Raisen could retort, Yohiko stepped forward, "I'm Yohiko, and this is my twin brother Raisen."

She swore she saw a glimmer of something in the woman's eyes as they focused on Raisen. Greed? Lust?...Hunger?

"Um…your name?"

"Hmmm? Kanoe. I'm glad to have met you." Her eyes never left Raisen, who stubbornly stared her down.

"The pleasure is yours, I'm sure." Raisen leaned back beside Yohiko, smirking as the woman frowned.

"Yohiko, I think you should rein in your brother before he mouths off to the wrong person," she said coldly.

"I've been trying for years," Yohiko replied, glaring at her brother. Raisen's smirk widened.

"And I continue to mouth off to the wrong people."

Kanoe stood there only a moment longer, and then turned to go, "Have a good day, children. Enjoy your time together, because such love is short-lived."

"What?"

Too late. Kanoe had walked away.

That night, Yohiko dreamed.

_Raisen was poking a kitten again, only this time, it was a golden kitten with golden eyes. It watched her, pleading with her._

_Help me._

_Raisen, stop poking it._

_I must make it hate me. Hate is good, hate fulfills destinies._

_Raisen, that's not true. Love makes destinies._

_Love will destroy me. This I know._

_Love won't destroy you. Why do you think that?_

_Because I am made to hate, and what dark of hate can stand up in the light of love?_

_But whose love will destroy you?_

_I think you know._

She woke sheathed in sweat.

"Raisen?" She shook her still sleeping brother, who was curled up next to her.

"What?"

"What do you believe about hate and love?"

"…What time is it?" He sat up and glared at the clock, which read 2:47 AM.

"Just answer me."

"Hate's more powerful, but love is brighter and can stand up to it. Whether you hate or love depends on whether you crave power or light."

"Which do you crave?" She held her breath.

"…I don't know."

Yohiko went to school the next day thinking about Kanoe. What had the woman meant about short-lived love? Yohiko and Raisen had always both loved and hated each other with a passion. Yohiko was too good, and Raisen was too mean. Yohiko was wanted for her looks and Raisen was teased. But at night, if they were in different beds, they couldn't sleep. They had to be together. Yohiko sighed; maybe that was the effect of being twins.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she ran right into a girl coming the other direction, knocking her to the floor.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Yohiko immediately bent down and helped the girl pick up her belongings.

"It's no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl smiled. Yohiko noticed that she was very pretty, with curly honey-colored hair and large blue eyes.

"No. I was thinking too hard. It happens a lot. I'm Kahabishi Yohiko."

"Monou Kotori. Nice to meet you!" She laughed at the skeptical look on Yohiko's face, "Really, it is! Where are you going?"

"Class 1B."

"You're going the wrong way! That's my class. Come on." Kotori took Yohiko's arm and led her toward a classroom.

"You really were thinking hard if you walked right past the classroom."

"It's also my first day, so I don't know where I'm going."

The teacher stopped Yohiko once she entered the classroom.

"I assume you are Kahabishi Yohiko?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's your brother?"

"Er…he didn't feel good today." Yohiko blushed as she covered for her lazy brother.

"Probably just as well. I was told he had trouble with teasing at his last school?"

"His looks are a little unusual."

"I see." The teacher turned to the class, who slowly quieted down, "Good morning, everyone. Today we welcome a new student, Kahabishi Yohiko, who was supposed to arrive yesterday."

Yohiko blushed hotter.

"Her brother is unfortunately not feeling well today, so we cannot meet him. Kahabishi, please take the seat next to Monou."

With relief, Yohiko sat down next to Kotori.

"Turn in your books to page 33."

_  
I found him, Hinoto._

_Kanoe, you do not know what fire you are playing with!_

_He will lead the Dragons of Earth to Victory._

_And sacrifice their innocence! You cannot do this!_

_I won't let you and your Dragons of Heaven win, Hinoto. I will have him, and we will be the victors._

_Kanoe…_

_Enough! I have m__ade my decision. Actually, I found yours too__ Perhaps I could seduce her over to our side._

_No! If this is what must be, you cannot change fate by having two Dragons!_

_We shall see._

"Kamui! Wait for us!"

Kamui turned to see Kotori running towards him. Walking sedately behind her was a girl he didn't recognize. He blinked. She was beautiful.

"Kamui, this is Yohiko…"


End file.
